Jadeite (Crystal)
Jadeite is a member of the Shitennou. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Jadeite basically retains the same appearance he does in the manga, but a notable change is that the outline on his uniform is blue instead of red. Biography Jadeite is seen creating a youma from the ground in an unidentified location. Later in the episode, he is seen watching Sailor Moon from a crystal ball and says that she is "not bad at all". Jadeite is scolded by Queen Beryl for not finding the Silver Crystal. As he walks away, he creates another youma to collect energy, brainwash Tokyo, and find the Silver Crystal. Later, when Sailor Moon defeats the youma, Jadeite watches from atop a building, angered that she has once again defeated his minion. Jadeite is berated by Queen Beryl, as well as fellow Shitennou, Nephrite and Zoisite, for his failures. Taking it into his own hands to confront the Senshi himself, he drives the six o'clock bus from Rei Hino's shrine, and abducts passengers on the bus to transport them to the Dark Kingdom as a way of luring the Sailor Senshi into a trap. One of his victims was Rei Hino, who he felt attraction towards. Usagi, in the disguise of a stewardess, boards the bus as it teleports into the Dark Kingdom. She then transforms into Sailor Moon, allowing Sailor Mercury to reach the Dark Kingdom as well. The Sailor Senshi try to fight Jadeite, but he is able to get the better of them and attempts to freeze them. Rei confronts Jadeite, and is revealed to be Sailor Mars. She transforms and Sailor Moon binds him with her tiara. Sailor Mars then uses Akuryo Taisan against Jadeite, causing him to flee. Jadeite appears briefly in the fourth episode, returning from his painful encounter with Sailor Mars before he is marked by his superior, Kunzite. He also appears alongside the other Shitennou after Princess D is freed from Nephrite's Soul Shadow to confront the Sailor Senshi. When Tuxedo Mask was taken by the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite and the other Shitennou regain their memories, being Endymion's guards. Beryl reinforces her control over the group, and they fight the Sailor Senshi after the girls return from the moon. They are defeated by the Sailor Senshi and fell back to D Point. When the Senshi make their way to D Point to help Sailor Moon, Jadeite and the other Shitennou confront them. However, this time, they regain their memory and break free of Metalia's control. But seconds later, Jadeite and the other generals are killed by Metalia. Distraught and heartbroken, their voices reminded the Sailor Senshi about their true mission and not to cry. Although their physical bodies have perished, their strong spirits/souls still exist within their respective colored stones to give advice, guidance, and wisdom to their one true master. In the twelve episode, their stones had protected their master from being stabbed to death by the sacred, Sword of the Silver Crystal to return Prince Endymion to life once again. The spirit of Kunzite later appeared and gave Endymion vital information on how to eliminate Queen Metaria once and for all. The other three then appeared and assured Mamoru that they would always stay by his side and knew that he and his Princess would live happily ever. In Episode 18, Mamoru had used his newfound mystical abilities to call upon his four subordinates. Kunzite had said that he detected very strong evil energy coming from the Black Crystal earring, and that he, Endymion, needed to believe strongly enough in his own abilities if he wanted to protect the person most dear to him. Powers and Abilities Jadeite, like his fellow Shitennou, has the ability to teleport over long distances. He is capable of creating youma monsters from clay and can generate unusually strong cryokinetic/frigiokinetic blasts that can freeze things in solid ice. His ice/snow/frost-controlling abilities can even go on par against Sailor Mars' incredibly strong attacks over fire, flame and heat. Trivia *Unlike the original anime, Jadeite clearly harbors strong romantic affections for Rei soon after he captures her for the first time; regardless of her not being in her regular, standard Sailor form as Sailor Mars. *His Japanese-language voice actor was performed by Daisuke Kishio, who also voiced Jet the Hawk from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Gallery Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Shitennou Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Reformed characters Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies